The purpose of this project is to utilize the community based participatory research process to assess the community health needs of the Pascua Yaqui Tribe (PYT) and develop a culturally appropriate and relevant intervention related to a health issue that is important to the community. The project will continue a longstanding collaboration between the Pascua Yaqui Tribe and the University of Arizona Mel & Enid Zuckerman College of Public Health. Solidification of this partnership will facilitate the development and implementation of culturally-appropriate and evidence-based methods to eliminate health disparities in the Tribe. In addition, this collaboration will further the mission of the College of Public Health which is to eliminate health disparities based on ethnicity, socioeconomic status, and race in the southwest. During the three years of this phase of funding, the specific aims are: (1) to collaboratively develop and conduct a needs assessment process grounded in the principles of community-based participatory research. Specifically, to engage Tribal members and other key stakeholders in a dialogue through the use of culturally appropriate forms of information gathering to identify what members of the Pascua Yaqui Tribe believe to be: (a) the significant contributors to the health disparities seen in their community, (b) a modifiable health problem of substantial significance to their community, (c) the most appropriate method of intervention to reduce the disparities seen in a health problem of substantial significance in their community, and (d) the most appropriate method of demonstrating the effectiveness of a proposed intervention. (2) to collaboratively design and pilot test an intervention targeting disparities in a health problem of substantial significance to the PYT. This community based participatory research project is relevant to public health because it will facilitate the development of a relevant, sustainable intervention that reduces and ultimately eliminates disparities in the prevalence of a health problem of substantial significance to an American Indian Tribe in the southwest United States. [unreadable] [unreadable]